Appendix
by ThisBelongsToA.ninja
Summary: Yuffie's stomach starts to hurt, no one notices but Reno. chapter 5 UP!
1. stomach aches

This is another reffie story cuz for some reason I can't update the other one

This is another reffie story cuz for some reason I can't update the other one.

ENJOY!!

Chapter one: Pains

Yuffie was out with the Turks, her favorite people. Once again…

-Reno was half-sober with his arm around Yuffie's shoulder

-Rude and Elena were kissing the life outta each other

-Rufus left

-Yuffie was laying on Reno groggily cuz she was tired

"Whoo! Tonight was funn!!" yelled Yuffie.

"yeah we should do it again" said Reno with his arm around Yuffie's shoulders and Yuffie with her arms around him. She wasn't drunk but it sure did look like it to Tifa who heard her high-pitched voice. Yuffie didn't tell her she was with the Turks.

"Thanks Reno. I had a good time" said Yuffie and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Heh. No prob."

"Seeya later then?"

"Definitely."

Yuffie smiled and went inside, but as soon as she turned around she winced got a pain in her stomach.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Reno as he examined Yuffie crouched over a bit with her hand on her stomach

"Yeah. I must've ate too much. Ima go lay down. Bye Reno."

"Bye"

Yuffie woke up to a stabbing pain in her stomach and was sweating. She hoped she wasn't sick, AVALANCHE had a mission today and she really felt like kicking ass. As she tried to get up, she felt the pain again and decided to sit there and wait it out. Or at least until Cloud came and pulled the covers off.

"Wake up Yuffie."

Speak of the devil.

"I…can't."

"That's what you always say, now get up."

"No, I…really can't" said Yuffie, surprised at how weak she sounded.

"Yuffie, I'm not going to say it again-"

"Me neither, I…can't"

"Why not?"

"My…stomach. It hurts"

"You were drunk last night weren't you?"

"…no…"

"Yuffie don't lie to me.."

"I'm…not. I wasn't drunk. My head doesn't hurt, my…stomach does."

"Food poisoning? Come on Yuffie..."

Cloud pulled her arms up and Yuffie let out a painful squeal.

"…suck it up and come downstairs"

"…no…I can't."

"I'm going to go get Cid if you don't come down in one minute." Cloud said. He knows Yuffie hates Cid in the morning.

"Dammit Cloud why won't you believe me?"

Cloud was surprised, she had actually called him Cloud.

"…because we've been through this before."

"Fine, I'll try."

As Yuffie sat up she let out another moan and held her stomach, she'd never felt this bad before.

"YUFFIE, GET YOUR WUTAIAN ASS DOWN HERE!!"

--

Well that's it for this chapter, see you in the next one!!

(ThisBelongsToA.ninja)


	2. caring

Authors note: Aight yall

Authors note: Aight yall!! Here's another one. But it seems that I have a habit for writing short chapters :( do not fret I will update soon!!

Chapter 2: Caring

As Yuffie walked down the stairs of hell, she held her stomach as if it was going to jump out of her abdomen. She moaned as the burning pain overcame the aches.

"…ugh..."

Tifa looked at Yuffie with that usual mothering look. "Yuffie? What's wrong?"

"My... stomach." Yuffie moaned.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Food poisoning" interrupted Cloud

"Oh… That's it?" asked Tifa, even if it was food poisoning, she should've treated the situation with more TLC.

"NO." blurted Yuffie angry that Cloud wasn't taking her seriously. "Food poisoning is-"

Yuffie got a sick to her stomach feeling, she automatically ran to the bathroom. Tifa ran with her. As soon as the coughing and retching sounds stopped. Tifa felt her forehead.

"Maybe you shouldn't go on this mission today…"

Yuffie looked wide-eyed at Tifa. "N-no I'm fi-ine."

"Psh. You can't even talk straight."

"SHUT UP CLOUD!!"

"Well she can yell, she's fine let's go."

"I SAID SHUT IT!!"

"Stop it. Both of you. Yuffie, you're not going, I'll call and get someone to look after you."

"Fine, whatever, I'm going back to sleep" Yuffie grumbled, purposely bumping Cloud into the wall on the way out the bathroom.

"Great, that was a big waste of my time. I'm in the same position I was ten minutes ago!" Yuffie thought as she dozed to sleep.

When Yuffie woke up, she felt the pain in her stomach again. She thought she was home alone until she heard the TV on downstairs. Clutching her tummy, she went to go see who Tifa had picked.

"…Reno?"

The red head turned around "Yo. You don't look so hot."

Yuffie held her stomach as the pain worsened. "I don't feel so hot either…"

"Oh… sorry" Reno said looking at the pain on Yuffie's face. "Well you can come down here and lay down if you want."

"That'll do." Said Yuffie as she warily made her way down the rest of the steps and laid down next to Reno, laying her head on his lap.

"Thanks…"

"No problem" said Reno with red rushing to his cheeks. She looked innocent. And he felt he needed to be there for her.

--

"..ugh…"

She was even making noises in her sleep, clutching her stomach once every fifty seconds. Reno thought it was just food poisoning, until he really thought about it. He has had these pains before, it was… right before…

Reno's eyes widened. He has had these pains right before his appendix burst.

He remembered the constant pain every few minutes, and then it kept getting worse and worse and the time between the pains shorter and shorter. Then randomly, there was white hot searing pain in his stomach.

For every person the suffering was different, but this was like déjà vu.

Yuffie started to stir then clutched her stomach again. Her grey eyes fluttered open, and Reno laughed to see that they were cross-eyed.

"What's so… funny?" Yuffie said dryly.

"Nothing, you ok?" Reno asked with concern in his eyes.

"…no…" Yuffie said.

"Want a tummy rub?"

"Why… would I want that?" Yuffie said, thinking this is a cheap trick to feel her up.

"Because when I was in your position, that soothed me through the pain."

"You don't say? I aughta try it then." She said, thinking he wasn't going to do it.

"Alright, lay down. And lift up your shirt." Reno said coolly, not a hint of slyness in his voice.

"…ok…" Yuffie said as she lay down pulling off her shirt uncomfortably.

"I didn't say take it off, I just said lift it up."

"…oh. Well too late. Might as well get the whole picture!" Yuffie said wiggling her body, then wincing in pain.

"You'd probably not wanna do that again…" said Reno thanking Gaia that she had on a bra.

Yuffie stuck her tongue out as she laid on his lap holding her stomach.

"Just relax okay?"

"…Okay." Yuffie said looking away preparing for the blush that was about to appear on her cheeks.

Reno rubbed the bottom right portion of her belly not hard of soft, but just right.

"how'd you know that's where it hurt?" asked Yuffie.

"I told you I was in your position before. Feel good?"

"Yeah, real good" Yuffie exhaled.

She blushed at how soft the Turk's hand was, while Reno blushed at how smooth her stomach was. When her head lolled to the side, that's when Reno knew she was asleep again. Pulling her up from under her armpits, he sat her on his lap and rested her head on his chest. Not even ten seconds after, he felt her petite hands slide across his stomach and he saw her smile, in her sleep. He smirked and gave her a kiss on top of the head and caressed her back as she snuggled closer.

Soon, they were both asleep.

--

**Whoo! That was a bit longer and better. As you can see these are not real symptoms of appendicitis but hey, exaggeration is key in the writing arts! RxR!!**

**(ThisBelongsToA.ninja)**


	3. hurting

SORRY GUYS!!! I know its been a while. But I'm back n' writin!

Here's chapter three!!

-hurting-

"uuuuuuuuuggghhh… what the hellll.."

"Yo, give it some time, the pains not gonna go away right after the surgery." Reno said, patting Yuffie's hair.

"I know, but stillll, it hurrrts, it feels like I have unlimited gas bubbles, and I need to pee.." Yuffie whined.

"oh quit your whining, the bathrooms right there." Reno said, pointing across the hall.

Yuffie got up and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom, taking forever, meanwhile, Reno called Tifa at the bar

"_Hello Strife delivery service, you name it-"_

"Yo, it's Reno."

"_Oh, hi Reno, is Yuffie okay?"_

"That's what I called about"

"_WHAT?! What happened is she okay?!"_

"We're at the hospital."

"_WHY?"_

"She got her appendix removed"

"_Oh my god, is that what was bothering her?"_

"Yeah, you guys can see her, shes outta surgery"

"_---------"_

"okay.."

Reno just got off the phone when an exhausted Yuffie came through the door, sweaty and shaky.

"Whats wrong? You look green."

".oh really? Greens my favorite color.. hah."

"you look sick. What happened?"

"Well thanks Reno. I think this is how a person is sposed to look after puking their guts out, maybe if I still had my appendix, I coulda puked it out instead of goin through all this.. haha"

"Are you tired?"

"Very."

"well go to bed. I'll make sure no one comes in."

"Sure thing," Yuffie said, her petite body pulling back covers, then drowning in them.

-one minute later-

"Reno!"

"Tifa?"

"We're here, what happened? How is she?"

"She's sleeping an-"

"Well wake her the hell up!!" shouted Cid.

"No, she just fell asleep a few moments ago, and she's exhausted from puking her guts out."

"She did what?" asked Cloud, looking concerned for once.

"She threw up in the bathroom while I was talking to Tifa."

"No surprise there.." mumbled Barret.

"You guys, my friend is sick, and you don't seem to care. So why even come? All you do is pick on her, and it even got to the point where she just deals with it. She has an appendicitis and needs to be taken care of." Reno said, walking into the room shutting the door behind him, leaving everyone in shock at the sudden outburst.

-fifteen minutes later-

Reno was dozing off until he heard the sheets rustling and Yuffie's head poke out, her hair a mess, and her grey eyes searching the room

"Oh, right, I'm in the hospital.." she mumbled.

"Hey, feeling better?" Reno asked with a smile.

"..hays for horses, last time I checked, I wasn't one." Yuffie said with what you can call a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"My abs hurt, I still have cramps, and this little scar hurts and looks disgusting." She said.

"Well your crew is here if you want them to see you."

"psh. Its not my crew, its Cloud's. and if it were up to me, I'd be outta here already. But its not. And sure, but I want you to stay with me."

Reno smirked. "okay."

Avalanche saw Reno beckon them towards the room and they followed.

Yuffie smiled when she saw them come in, but then frowned when she saw they weren't all there.

"Where's Cid and Barret?" she asked

"they left cuz they didn't feel like staying" Cloud said in his usual monotone voice.

"…oh.." Yuffie said kind of sad, while she looked back down at her hands.

"So, how are you feeling?" Tifa asked.

"…well, I've been better.." Yuffie said.

"oh, ok. Well heal up quick cuz we need you out there." Tifa said with a smile.

Yuffie scoffed, and everyone looked at her like 'whats up with her'

"…you don't need me out there, never did.." Yuffie said, her smile fading

"What? Yes we do, you're important to the team and you know that." Said Tifa, trying to cheer her up.

"No I'm not, if I was, everyone would be here, if it was Cloud was here in the bed, everyone would be here. I'm just the annoying little brat who always gets in the way, breaks things, and is always clumsy." Yuffie said, grey eyes misting.

"What are you talking about? Don't compare yourself to anyone, you're valued in this family." Said Tifa, not believing Yuffie is saying this.

"Whatever, I'm tired, so everyone can leave." Yuffie said, pulling up the covers and laying down. "Reno stay."

"Oh, Ok. Yuffie, get better okay?" Tifa said, concerned.

"I'll be sure to take a note of it." Yuffie mumbled under the covers.

"Bye Yuffie." Everyone said as they walked out.

Reno stayed against the wall next to Yuffie.

Suddenly he heard quiet sobs from the sheets and looked over. He pulled back the sheets a little just to get them ripped out of his hands and put back over her head.

"Yuffie, are you okay?" Reno said rubbing what he assumed was her back.

"They don't want me there Reno, they don't even like me.."

"Yuffie," Reno said sitting on the end of the bed "you're new, and new people don't usually get along with the old people ya know? Just give it some time, I mean, how do you think I felt when I joined and I got ignored by everyone, I sucked it up and I prove my place on the turks, now they depend on me sometimes and we're all friends. It'll happen to you too, don't worry." Reno said, making one last attempt at pulling down the covers. He was successful and he revealed a tear stained face with a quivery lip. He smiled at her and wiped the tears off her face. "don't worry.."

Yuffie smiled back at him and gave him a hug. Reno picked her up and layed down on the bed and held her in his arms, Yuffie settled her head in his armpit and slipped her hand on his stomach.

"Reno?"

"hmm?"

"you smell good.." said Yuffie as she drifted to sleed

Reno kissed the top of her hair

"you too."

AWWWW

I fricken love this pairing!!!!

Anyways here it is, hopefully I will update soon

And by the way

_**.To.**_


	4. dating

Chapter 4: dating

Reno and Yuffie walked out of the hospital, smiling and happy, Reno's arm around Yuffie and they were walking towards 7th heaven.

"Hey, Yuffie." Reno suddenly said, after a while of silence.

"hmm?"

"Well, I was wonderin.. you know I like you right?"

"Well.. yeah, but not like.. like like, right?" Yuffie answered with anticipation. She had always liked him more than a friend a week ago when he first started caring for her, now, she just had a crush on him.

"Wrong. I really like you Yuffie. And I care about you more than anyone else." Reno said unblinkingly.

Yuffie stopped walking. "W-w-what?"

"I like you more than a friend Yuffie, and t I think we should be together, ya know? Like boyfriend and girlfriend."

Yuffie stared at him. It was too good to be true, she'd never been asked out before, especially by the guy she likes. "..are you.. asking me.. out?"

"..yeah pretty much."

Yuffie stared, then stared some more. Then finally she responded.

"Hells yeah I'll go out with you!"

"seriously?"

"yeah, I've always liked you more than a friend. I just never thought it'd turn out this way.." Yuffie said, grinning.

"Well.. cool." Reno said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, while Yuffie wrapped hers around his waist.

"Well, we're here." Said Reno, looking at 7th heaven.

"heehee." Yuffie giggled. Reno looked at her.

"What?" Reno asked.

"Come with me." Yuffie grinned.

"..Okay." Reno said, while Yuffie took his larger hand in her small one.

They went inside, and was immediately spotted by Tifa, washing glasses.

"Yuffie! You're back!" Tifa said as she engulfed her in a hug.

"t..tifa, I – cant ..breathe." Yuffie said.

"Oh, haha sorry." Tifa said watching Yuffie snuggle up to Reno again.

"hey, whats going on with you two?" Tifa asked raising an eyebrow.

"oh, we're going out now" said Yuffie, hugging Reno smiling.

Cloud spit out his water instantly. "WHAT?"

"You heard her spikey. We're dating now." Reno said with a smirk, which made Cloud glare with hatred.

"Reno can I see you in the kitchen?" Cloud asked.

"Sure." Reno said as he kissed Yuffie and left. Yuffie giggled and blushed at the sight of everyone's eyes on her.

"What games are you playing this time Reno?" asked Cloud.

"I'm not playin games Strife. I like the ninja, and I'm takin this relationship seriously. So if you don't like it, you can move out." Reno said, glaring at Cloud as he left the kitchen.

Yuffie saw him and ran over to him. "Hey you." She said putting her arms around his stomach giggling.

"hey, listen, I'm gonna go home and hit the hay, okay? I'm a little tired." Reno said turning around.

"Oh, okay, well see ya later." Said Yuffie suspicious.

As Reno walked out, Yuffie turned to look at Cloud.

"What did you say to him?" yelled Yuffie.

"..nothing."

"Obviously you did cuz he's never down like that!" yelled Yuffie.

".. I didn't say anything Yuffie." Said Cloud getting frustrated.

"STOP LYING! I KNOW YOU DID!" yelled Yuffie pushing Cloud a little.

"NO, I DIDN'T!" Cloud was annoyed now, and pushed Yuffie twice as hard into a table and chairs, knocking her over and hitting her head hard against the floor. Tears stung at her eyes as she felt the pain rush through her head and up to her face. Naturally, her hand went up to rub the sore spot and her eyes widened as she felt a cool liquid trickle down her hand. Surprised, she got up, hand still on her head, removed it to see it stained with a streak of blood.

"Yuffie?" asked Cloud, not noticing that she was bleeding.

Yuffie stood there for a few moments, wide eyed, before running out the door to the only source who would probably care. Reno.

"What just happened?!" asked Tifa, coming in from the kitchen.

"..me and Yuffie got in a fight, sorta." Said Cloud.

"WHAT?! HOW? WHERE'D SHE GO?"

"I don't know where she went… I pushed her then she stood there for a few moments and ran out."

"How hard did you push her?" Tifa asked, eyes full of worry.

"Not very hard, she fell over the chairs over there" Cloud said as he pointed to a bunch of discombobulated hairs "…she bumped her head on the floor I think."

Tifa went to go pick up the chairs when she spotted a little pool of blood. About the circumference of cup. "c-Cloud?"

"hmm?"

"S-She- Yuffie was bleeding.."

"…What?"

DUH DUH DUH!!!

Cliffhanger!! Sorta.. oh well. RXR!!!

Whoo!


	5. hospital

Aww, poor Yuffie... She keeps getting hurt!!! Well that's supposed to be part of the story. ENJOY!!

Chapter three.

As Reno heard a knock on his door, he slowly got up from his chair to go see who it was. When he heard the knock get more rapid, he quickened his pace to the door "COMING!!"

He opened the door and saw Yuffie standing there crying with a hand on her head. "Yuffie?"

Yuffie just collapsed in Reno's arms as he stood there, "Yuffie!" he cried out. Then he saw it, a trickle of blood running down her neck. Reno looked at Yuffie's unusually pale face; she had passed out from blood loss. Not thinking to take a motorcycle, Reno picks her up bridal style and runs to the hospital once more.

He runs in the E.R. again and they bring out a stretcher. Ten minutes later the doctor comes and calls his name. Reno power walks to the doctor. "Hi, are you Reno … Lampazzi?"

"Yes. What happened, is Yuffie ok?!"

"Yes sir, she seems to have suffered a concussion and mild head trauma that would require her to get staples."

"Oh, ok… well when can I see her?"

"When she gets out of the recovery room in about… five to ten minutes."

"Ok."

"Are you the boyfriend?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah."

"Well, you scored pretty big, son. Ha-ha, she's a looker."

"Yeah, I really like her. I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Well, we can only do what we can."

"Yeah…"

The doctor left Reno in the waiting room. Reno had so many questions to ask Yuffie, and he was anxious about everything that happened in the past 2 hours.

"Reno Lampazzi?"

Reno immediately stood up and walked to the nurse.

"You can see Miss Kisaragi now if you'd like"

Reno nodded and went with the nurse down the hallway. Then as they entered the cold room, he saw her, asleep and peaceful, on the bed. He sat down next to her and stroked her hair, then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"…Reno?" whispered Yuffie with her eyes slightly open.

"Yuffie!" shouted Reno hugging her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"..yeah.. my head feels like its on fire… it hurts so bad…"

"I'm sorry.. it's my fault, I shouldn't have left you."

"it's not your fault… I just was really angry and I started the fight…"

"Fight? What fight?" asked Reno.

"I was arguing with cloud about what he said to you, and I pushed him a little… but he pushed me way harder and I fell over the chairs and my head hit the floor really hard." Said Yuffie, snuggling up to him a bit more.

"What? He can't just push you like that. He's too strong, someone can get hurt. Hell, someone already did." Reno said, getting angry. "I gotta go talk to that kid."

"No! please don't leave me, I hate hospitals, you gotta stay!" Yuffie said grasping onto his shirt.

"fine, but as soon as you get out, its on. Deal?"

"Deal.." said Yuffie laying back into the bed. "I'm tired.."

"want me to let you lay down?"

"no, I want you to lay down with me." Yuffie said smiling. Reno smiled and climbed into the bed with her as she lay her head on his chest. "thank you Reno ."

"no prob. Just do me a favor."

"…hmmm?"

"…no more injuries."

"…you got it" she said, leaning up to kiss him.

They stayed in their arms for the rest of the night, doing the basic stuff, kissing, hugging, all that jazz… well, not all of it.

AAAHHHHH!!!!! I forgot to put Tifa and cloud into this one.. oh well, they'll be in the next one.

RXR


End file.
